Lapras (Pokémon)
|} Lapras (Japanese: ラプラス Laplace) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Lapras is a large sea creature that resembles a . It has a spotted, blue hide with a cream underside. Its neck is long, and it has large black eyes. There is a short horn in the middle of its forehead and curled ears placed farther back on its head. It has four flippers with the foremost pair being larger than the hind. On its back is a heavy, gray shell covered in blunt knobs. Lapras is a gentle, helpful Pokémon that enjoys ferrying people across bodies of water. In the past, its docility made it an easy target for hunters, and it was driven to near-extinction. Recent protection efforts have seen Lapras become overabundant, which is now affecting the fish Pokémon numbers in some areas. An intelligent Pokémon, it is able to understand human speech. Lapras have been known to travel in large pods across , spanning both polar and tropical areas. To keep in touch with other of its kind, it sings enchanting melodies. In the anime it was shown that Lapras is able to develop psychic abilities such as telepathy. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Lapras In The Lost Lapras, and saved a baby Lapras from a trio of thugs, and then again from . Ash this Lapras and mostly used it as transportation between the islands of the Orange Archipelago. Lapras also took part in Ash's Gym battle with Danny from Navel Island to get his second Orange League Gym Badge, the , in Navel Maneuvers. It was returned to its family in Viva Las Lapras. Ash's Lapras reappeared in Lapras of Luxury along with its herd and later became the leader of them. Lapras (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) A Lapras appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness, where it took Team Poképals across the Sea of Time. Other Lapras debuted in Holiday Hi-Jynx. It helped Ash and his friends reunite a with Santa Claus. This Lapras was able to talk via telepathy. Two Lapras appeared in Snorlax Snowman, where they saved and his friends after their ice boat fell apart. Three Lapras appeared in Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl!. They would appear whenever whistles. A Solidad appeared in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!, under the ownership of Solidad. It was used during the Performance Stage of the Kanto Grand Festival. It was later used in a two-on-two Contest Battle along with . In One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team, Angie used a Lapras in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon. Three Lapras appeared in Bonnie for the Defense!, including the young Lapras who was taken care of by Heidi, Kye, and Jay. With help from Ash and his friends they returned Lapras back to the sea. It appeared in Till We Compete Again!, during a flashback. A Poké Ride Lapras appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, under the ownership of . A Lapras appeared in I Choose You!, under the ownership of Verity. It was used to help ferry Verity, , and Sorrel across a lake after they escaped a group of angry . Minor appearances A Lapras appeared in a fantasy in Who Gets to Keep Togepi?, where Misty hoped that the they had would hatch into one. A Lapras appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. Multiple Lapras appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest and Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Trainer's Lapras appeared in Dueling Heroes as one of the Pokémon participating in the Whirl Cup. A Lapras parent and child appeared in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Lapras appeared in Nice Pryce Baby, under the ownership of Pryce. They were seen at the Mahogany Gym. A Lapras appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Multiple Lapras appeared in Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!. Multiple Lapras appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Lapras appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Three Poké Ride Lapras appeared Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, during a fantasy. A Poké Ride Lapras appeared Partner Promises!. Multiple Lapras appeared in I Choose You!, where they were seen swimming in the ocean near the Shamouti Island area. A Ride Lapras appeared in a flashback in Mission: Total Recall!, where it was used by Gladion and . A Lapras appeared in the Eevee, Where Are You Going? segment at the end of SM093, where it was seen swimming in the ocean. It reappeared in a flashback in SM099. Pokédex entries ]] ]] In Pokémon Origins A Silph Co. gave a Lapras in File 3: Giovanni as a thanks after saving him from Team Rocket. Since then, Red often used it to on water. In Pokémon Generations Lorelei used a Lapras against 's in The Challenger, but it lost after being thrown to the floor with . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Lapras Lazily, is seen a Lapras and giving it to in a flashback that dates to around the same time as 's first fight with . The most notable role of Lapras in Pokémon Adventures was being one of the Pokémon of Pryce. In his youth, Pryce lost two of his favorite Lapras, La Pris and La Prus, in an avalanche just as the borne by them hatched. Unable to get over his loss, Pryce swore to save his Lapras and thus began researching into time travel, setting the events of the Johto saga in motion. Eventually, Pryce was able to capture and enter time, only to lose Celebi as the Poké Ball containing it was shattered, causing him to be unable to override time any further. However, the baby Lapras, La Glace, was able to enter the time in which Pryce's Lapras were separated, and the family enjoyed a happy reunion while Pryce was eventually lost in time. The child Lapras first appeared in Irked Igglybuff and Curmudgeonly Cleffa and the parents appeared in The Last Battle XIV. A Lapras appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. Iris was seen with a Lapras in One Way or Another. uses a Ride Pokémon Lapras to transport him through water. It first appeared in True Identity and the Totem Pokémon of Brooklet Hill. Pokédex entries In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Ash saves a Lapras from a swarm of tormenting it. Like in the , Ash used this Lapras as a mode of transportation through the Orange Islands saga. It is not known in this version if he releases it. Misty also uses one as a mode of transportation. In the Pokémon Zensho manga has a Lapras which originally belonged to Sabrina and was given to him after trying to defeat Giovanni. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga A Lapras was used by Hazel and owned by Marryn. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Ultimate In the Spirits mode, the player will need Lapras to travel the sea. In the TFG One Lapras figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * and Explorers of Sky: Lapras is the Pokémon that ferries Pokémon to the Hidden Land. When explored the Brine Cave and found the strange marking on the wall there, Lapras asked Wigglytuff not to investigate it further to keep the Hidden Land a secret. During the player's exploration of Brine Cave, the partner's Relic Fragment resonates with a painting in the deepest part of the cave, and this summons Lapras. Lapras ferries the player, the partner, and Grovyle to the Hidden Land, along the way telling the story of what happened when Wigglytuff and came to Brine Cave. Later, after the player defeats Dialga at Temporal Tower, Lapras will be waiting at the beach and can ferry the player and the partner back to the Hidden Land again. There is no limit to how many times Lapras can do this. * : Lapras runs the Lapras Travel Liner, which allows the player to visit other continents in the world. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} }} }} |} |} ing)}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} ( ing)}} ( ing)}} ( ing)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} ing in )}} ing in )}} |area= }} |} |} and Azure Bay ( ing) Friend Safari (Ice)}} |} |} ing) Poké Pelago }} ing) Poké Pelago }} and Received from a person in Silph Co. (Saffron City)}} |} |} In side games |area=Beach}} |area=Saffron City}} |} |} |} |} |area=Cobalt Coast}} |area=Secret Storage 14, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode A & S)}} |area=Beach Zone}} |area=Lapras Beach, Rand's House}} |} |} |area=Beach: World Axle - B1F (post-ending)}} |area=Nixtorm}} |area=Frenzy Square: Make a Big Splash! (Reward), Conductor Room: Frozen Runway}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Isla Asul: Stage 43 Nacht Carnival: Stage 549}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Secret Cove (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 06: Stage 05}} |} |} Lapras will not appear in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team until a rescue mission involving it has been completed, using a Wonder Mail code such as the following: :F ? J ? 6 9 0 ? 4 Q 6 C :C ! ? ? 8 ? 6 6 8 Q ? ♀ :Objective: Rescue Lapras on floor 2 of Tiny Woods. In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Bite Lapras|English|United States|5|July 12 to August 8, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Bite Lapras}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Future Sight Lapras|English|United States|5|November 8 to 14, 2002; December 20 to 26, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Future Sight Lapras}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20}} |Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|85|100|10}} |Fissure|Ground|Physical|—|—|5}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Freeze-Dry|Ice|Special|70|100|20||'}} |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10|*}} |Horn Drill|Normal|Physical|—|—|5}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Whirlpool|Water|Special|35|85|15||'}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , is there! }} |- , , and 'Mitsuhide' }} |- |- , , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia ]] * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Lapras was originally going to be called "Ness", a reference to the . * Lapras was depicted with teeth in its Generation I official artwork and in Pokémon Adventures. * Lapras has the highest base of all Pokémon. * Lapras is one of two Pokémon to use telepathy to speak to humans in a regular episode of the anime. The other is . * Lapras is one of Veronica Taylor's favorite Pokémon. * In Pokémon X and Y, Lapras has a unique 3D model when ing, whereas all other surfing Pokémon are depicted as dark blobs. This may be an homage to the Generation II surfing sprites ( ), which greatly resemble Lapras, or Lapras's role as a means of transport. ** A Shiny Lapras uses the same 3D model as a regular one while surfing. ** In photos taken at Azure Bay, the player is seen riding a Lapras even if no Lapras is in the party. *Lapras can learn the most one-hit knockout moves of any Pokémon (excluding ), being able to learn , , and . Origin Lapras is based on the fabled in . The creature and this Pokémon resemble an extinct order of marine reptiles known as . Lapras's shell and horn may be inspired by s. Its intelligence, singing, and rarity can be comparable to some ns, especially s and s. Its long neck and robust body may also be inspired by the mast heads and hulls of ships. Name origin Lapras is a corruption of Laplace. Laplace may be a reference to , a mathematician who wrote several books on the mathematical properties of the sea and tides. Alternatively, Laplace may be derived from ''la place (French for seat), referring to how passengers sit on its back like a seat to be ferried across bodies of water. It may also be derived from , a bright blue gem. In other languages or |fr=Lokhlass|frmeaning=Combination of a corruption of and la classe''https://www.liberation.fr/apps/2016/06/pokemon/#item-133o |es=Lapras|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Lapras|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Lapras|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=라프라스 ''Lapras|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue= 背背龍 Buihbuihlùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Carrying dragon" |zh_cmn=乘龍 Chénglóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Riding dragon", but is literally "To ride on a dragon" |hi=लॅप्रस Lapras|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Лапрас Lapras|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Lapras * Lapras (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) References External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium de:Lapras es:Lapras fr:Lokhlass it:Lapras ja:ラプラス zh:拉普拉斯